


Lissa's Adventure Through Town

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Exhibitionism, Other, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Princess Lissa has some fun around town after she is summoned into a strange world.





	Lissa's Adventure Through Town

Princess Lissa had walked around the edge of the random town she had been summoned into by an unknown force, a smile on her face and an excited beat to her heart as she walked into town. “Today’s the day!~” She quietly cheered to herself as she approached a nearby home and took a deep breath, bringing her hands to her dress and purposefully ripping the lower portion off to make it short enough to be called a skirt, giggling as she realized the length now showed off the underwear she was wearing in the back. “Today’s the day I can finally try what Frederick told me he sees during his patrols… I wonder if people will react the same way as he says they do…”   
  
The young blonde hid behind the building she was at for a moment, looking around the corner with her rear end pointed behind her. Unfortunately, she couldn’t see anyone from the side of the house she was looking from, a soft pout leaving her for just a moment. “I have to find someone… If I don’t how else am I supposed to walk around almost naked for money?!” Lissa kept her smile as she sprinted along the side of the house to another not too far from it, her green eyes darting back and forth in an attempt to find anyone around her. Something in her mind told her to stay hidden until she actually found a group of people to see her, even though she was hoping to be seen and known by the end of the day. “I still don’t see anyone… Where could they all be? It’s the middle of the day…”   
  
The Princess of Ylisse sighed softly and hooked her thumb into her underwear, pulling them down to just her knees and gasping quietly as a cool breeze blew between her legs, tingling at her cunt and exciting her just a bit. “I can’t hide forever… Maybe if I just…” Lissa sighed and grabbed the hem of her underwear, hearing footsteps behind her at the same time. Her eyes went wide in surprise as the footsteps stopped and echoed around her, turning her head just enough to see someone standing there and staring at her in confusion. “I… Ummm....” The young blonde rushed around the corner she was standing in --more having to hop than run with her underwear still low on her legs-- and planting her back against the wall, not noticing that her underwear had fallen to her ankles now as the man only got closer to her. Despite wanting to be seen and wanting to be known, the green-eyed girl’s instinct was to still hide when something bad happened. “I have to do this… I have to do this… I have to do this…”

 

The young girl closed her eyes and sighed quietly, stepping out of her underwear and running through the alley she was standing in to get away from the stranger who had seen her. It only took a few seconds before the young princess was on the other side of the alley, this time met with a completely different set of buildings that managed to keep her hidden for just a bit longer. Putting herself against another house, the young blonde decided it might be best to rid herself of her torn skirt and hopefully draw less attention if she was entirely casual about it. However, Lissa couldn’t hide the excitement that was starting to swell up inside of her from walking around half naked. “Doing this back home would get me kicked out of the castle faster than I could apologize…” For reasons beyond her current understanding, that taboo thought process was almost enough to slightly make her aroused. She had another stranger to thank for that final push into becoming around, hearing him gasp behind her and even almost call her by name.   
  
“Is that… The Princess of Ylisse? Was she the one who was supposed to be summoned by the capital?” The man was clearly confused about what was going on as he started to approach the young girl, unable to see that she was now not wearing any underwear as she was still pressed against the wall. “What’s she doing in a place like this?”   
  
Hearing the person speak, the young girl bolted past the building she was leaning against, running into a nearby crowd of people and running straight through them and into another small batch of people. A sharp gasp left the girl’s lips as she realized that everyone was staring at her with a look that told her they knew exactly who she was and why she was here, however, no one made an attempt to grab her or even say anything as she started to slowly back away from them. Lissa only watched as they giggled and pointed behind her, only realizing what they were pointing at as she fell backwards and landed in an unoccupied chair. Though, she slightly relished in the soft gasp that left everyone as she landed in a way that spread her legs just enough to show off her slightly wet cunt.   
  
“She’s not wearing any underwear? Who would’ve thought that Princess Lissa of all people would be into such a thing!”   
  
“Do you think she’s secretly a whore in her home world?”   
  
“Maybe she was just looking for someone to fuck her out in the crowd.~”   
  
Lissa listened to each and everything insulting thing she’d hear the people say, not sure how to respond until she felt more of her arousal trailing down her inner thighs. “I’m… getting turned on by this…?” She whispered to herself, slowly starting to ignore the voices and bring a hand between her thighs and moaning quietly as she gently touched her sensitive folds. A spark of pure bliss and ecstasy raced through her body, causing her to swipe her middle finger along her slit this time, incidentally shutting the crowd up as she slowly began masturbating. In the back of her mind, she was immediately reminded that the people recognized her as a few still murmured to themselves.   
  
“I wonder if her brother, Chrom, knows about this… He was summoned recently, right?”   
  
“Yeah! I think he’s at the capital! Shouldn’t someone go say something?”   
  
The blonde’s cheeks turned a dark shade of red as she listened to the crowd, thinking of just how much trouble she’d be in if her older brother found out that she was masturbating in front of a crowd, or masturbating at all for that matter with how protective he is. However, her slender fingers continued to dance along her slit as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, a soft and blissful moan leaving her lips as she heard a single phrase that lit her up inside.   
  
“Who would believe that a princess of all people would masturbate in public?”   
  
Lissa had no idea who said it or why the thought came to their mind, but in her heart, she knew they were absolutely right that no one would believe anyone who spoke of this event. That confidence pushed the young girl to plunge her middle finger deep inside of her tight cunt, groaning and moaning out in bliss as her newly found exhibitionism kink was prodded. Every nerve inside of the young girl’s body pulsed with ecstasy as she curled that single digit inside of herself to prod at her sweet spot, a loud moan leaving her as her green eyes shot open. There was no going back now, and the young princess knew it as she plunged a second finger inside of herself, pumping her index finger back and forth against her slick walls while looking through the crowd for any one person in particular. Of course, everyone she could see was silent and stunned at the fact that this was happening, especially as her arousal continued to flow down her thighs and into the chair she was sitting in. “You all want to tell my big brother that I’ve been a bad girl? Precious and fragile little Lissa?~”   
  
The smirk on her face was all the crowd needed to know that she was in charge of this and going to make the situation unbelievable even for those that were watching her, though the cocky tone in her voice only made it that much more obvious as Lissa licked her lips teasingly or everyone to see. “I wonder if anyone, even the Summoner, would believe you…. I guess there’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?~” A few men in the crowd were starting to get uncomfortable from the way she was talking, others getting aroused from the sight, and even more just flat out staring at the young princess as she continued to finger herself in front of everyone.

 

Not that Lissa minded the stares anymore, pleasure and lust taking over her mind and dulling her senses and negative emotions. However, as she sank further in her chair, the young girl couldn’t help but scream out in pleasure as she hit the peak of her pleasure and her orgasm crashed through her. Continuing to pump her fingers in and out of her tight cunt, the blonde threw her head back as she screamed out once again, a smile on her face as the back of her head rested against the back of the chair, her juices squirting from her and landing on the ground right in front of her while coating her fingers in the process. She relished in the gasp that left many of the townsfolk in front of her, her smile only continuing to linger as she brought her fingers to her lips, starting to lick them clean for the crowd. Of course, the green-eyed girl did her best to be as teasing and tantalizing as she possibly could while enjoying her own taste, moaning quietly and purposefully taking her time as she watched everyone around her. However, things only got better for the young princess as someone stepped forward, silent but with a confident look on his face.   
  
“Oh? Do you want to fuck me? Is that what you want to say?~” The young girl only laughed and nodded, turning around and pointing her plump rear end in his direction, grinning all the while. “You can put that thing between my cheeks and have your fun. But, if you put even the tip inside… Let’s just say that you won’t have it when nightfall comes.” There was a stern tone in Lissa’s voice as she swayed her hips back and forth to the stranger, making it her point for him to know that she was serious and only entertaining the idea of putting the cherry on top of the cake of disbelief over that was happening here. “Well? What are you waiting for? Did you get stage-” A sharp gasp left her lips as she felt the man’s hands grab onto her hips, his thick shaft only forcing it’s way between her soft cheeks a moment later and causing them both to groan in pleasure. “Oooh… That’s a big one.~”   
  
The stranger didn’t bother with saying anything to Lissa as he started slowly rocking his hips back and forth against her rear end, keeping his hands on her body while making sure not to go too far or too fast. Whether he thought she was joking or not, there was no reason to chance losing his dick over wanting to use a girly slut’s body like she offered. However, it didn’t stop him from reaching around her and gently kneading her breasts through her clothing, a smile on his face as he started to move a bit faster. There was no denying the warmth and feeling of her supple cheeks around his shaft as he continued to pump his cock back and forth, groaning quietly and even biting his own lip to avoid overpowering the girl’s quiet moans. At the very least, the man could hear them, and he was more than happy with that fact as he picked up the pace.   
  
“I guess you’re not so bad…” Lissa whined under the man as she felt his weight on her body, soft and almost inaudible gasps leaving her lips as she felt his cock grinding against her asshole the more he moved. Something inside of her wanted more, though. Wanted more of his thick cock, wanted it inside of her while being able to scream at the top of her lungs that she was getting fucked. But there was a thin line between something being so unbelievable that it couldn’t happen and something so unbelievable that there was no way to make it up, and she was riding that very thin line on her toes as she pushed herself back against this stranger and bit her lip to try and quiet herself. However, the sot sparks of pleasure that he was bringing her continued to lean her in a direction she didn’t entirely want to go, causing her moans only to get louder and louder as this went on. The blonde girl turned her head to say something to the man, gasping quietly as she felt his lips crash against her own.   
  
There was no hesitation in his movements, only confidence and ecstasy as he forced his tongue past her lips and started struggling for dominance over the kiss. Luckily for him, it wasn’t long until the timid Lissa caved and moaned into the affection for all to see and hear. It didn’t help that as he pulled back, he could feel her still sucking on his tongue and trying to pull him back into another desperate kiss. A soft chuckle left the stranger as he pulled back from her lips and sank his teeth into her neck instead, earning a loud and shameless scream of bliss from the blonde. However, it also wasn’t much longer until he was reaching his limit with the girl’s plump rear end wrapped around his shaft, the pleasure getting to him far faster than he would’ve imagined.   
  
“You’re going to cum, aren’t you?” The young princess smiled and moved from her spot and onto the ground between the man’s legs, purposefully putting her head along the side of his shaft and placing dozens of kisses along it as she began to stroke it. “It’s okay… Just cum for me and make a Princess happy.~” Lissa smiled and wrapped her lips around his shaft, giving him just the push he needed to reach his orgasm, gasping happily as she watched rope after rope of cum leave his cock and land on the chair she was one sitting in. The blonde was happy to have not had any of the man’s spunk land in her hair or on her clothes, leaving her clean enough to be able to go for a walk after this if she had chosen to. However, with his hands on her head, something else came to mind and she quickly gave the tip of his member a quick kiss. “You didn’t last that long, but I’m glad it felt good to you.~”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
“Where do you think she could be?” The commander, Anna, asked the Summoner, an extremely worried look on her face as she began pacing around the room. “You summoned Lissa, Chrom, Lucina, and Frederick, and even Robin of all people on the same day in a group. Why was Lissa and Robin the only two to get separated from the pack?! And Robin’s returned to us already! I just don’t understand it!” The redhead slammed her fist onto the table and sighed as she fell to her knees. “We’ve even sent a few search parties out for the Princess of Ylisse, but no one has been able to find even a trace of her. Do you think it’s possible to reject being summoned?”   
  
“You sent search parties out for me? How thoughtful! But, I’m a big girl, you know! I can take care of myself!~” The blonde put a finger to her cheek and stuck her tongue out as she stood in the doorway in just a towel, a gentle blush on her cheeks as well.   
  
“Lissa?!” Anna shouted, looking up from the floor and gasping as she saw the girl was in nothing but a towel. “Um… Where are your clothes…? Why are you in a towel?” She quickly looked to the Summoner and shook her head. 

  
“Oh, that! The village I got summoned into was full of quite the… Aggressive type of men and women…” The blonde made sure to shudder as she recalled the fake memories of what happened of while she was out and about. “I don’t even know where I got summoned into… I just remember having to fight my way back and running away as far and as fast as I could. Luckily, I passed Frederick on my way in! I’ve never seen him blush like that before… But at least he had a towel for… Frederick reasons…” Lissa only smiled and gasped as she felt Anna’s arms wrap around her neck, pulling her into a tight and warm embrace that actually made her feel a bit better. “Anna… Um...”   
  
“It’s okay, Lissa. You’re home now and no one is ever going to get a hold of you again. The Summoner and I will make sure that never happens. Especially with the Prince and Princess on our side. I can promise you that.” The redhead clung tightly to the blonde princess, oblivious to the wicked smile that was on the other’s face that she just couldn’t see at their angle. “Now… Why don’t we get you changed and catch you up with the rest of your friends? I bet you miss them.”   
  
“That’d…. Well, that would be wonderful, Anna. I do miss them, very much.” Lissa gently adjusted her towel before leaving the room, sighing happily as she thought about going back into town.


End file.
